sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zekrom
Zekrom (ゼクロム, Zekuromu) is a legendary Dragon/Electric-type Deep Black Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with Reshiram and Kyurem, it is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova Region. Kyurem will become Black Kyurem upon using the DNA Splicers to fuse with Zekrom. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese), Marc Thompson (Telepathy; English), Hideki Takahashi (Telepathy; Japanese) Zekrom is a bipedal Pokémon of dragon- and dinosaur-like basis. Zekrom is mainly a shade of dark gray, with darker patches on various portions of its body. It has red eyes (although in some scenes its eyes are depicted as having white irises and red sclera) and a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout, with its head sporting a plume tipped with light-blue coloration. At the base of its neck is a black, stud-like feature, and atop its shoulders are similar, larger features resembling armor padding. The bases of its wings also have such padding, and a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge. The lower length of Zekrom's arms extenuate into splayed, seemingly webbed, somewhat baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark-colored hands on the undersides. The front portion of Zekrom's waist is black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length. Its knees are black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels. Zekrom's tail consists of large, round, conical and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion. Its height is 9'06" and its weight is 760.6 lbs. Special Abilities Zekrom's tail contains a generator that produces energy for its Electric-based attacks and emits a sort of anti-gravity field which enables it to float and fly through the skies with minimal effects from aerodynamic resistance and the planet's gravity. It can also cause several thunderstorms in one area. Zekrom is the only Pokémon that can learn Fusion Bolt and Bolt Strike, although several event Victini can have the former and Kyurem can learn it by merging with Zekrom. Behavior In a Unova myth about the twin heroes, as Zekrom sided with the younger brother who sought for ideals, it firmly believes in ideals. Habitat Zekrom usually stay in thunderclouds, hiding. Diet Major appearances Zekrom appeared in Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom. In the former, it is controlled by Damon, while in the latter, it is controlled by Ash. Along with Reshiram, Zekrom can speak through telepathy. Other It made its debut in a cameo in the opening of In The Shadow of Zekrom!. Zekrom made its full appearance later where it appeared above the skies of Nuvema Town, its huge lightning bolt zapped Pikachu making it unable to use its electricity. It appears again in Enter Iris and Axew!, where Pikachu recovers its electric powers. It was mentioned again in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! Minor appearances Pokédex entry Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Non-Evolution Pokemon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon